The present invention relates to a sign making machine, and more particularly, to a sign making machine wherein the material on which the signs are to be made may be continuously fed.
Sign making machines typically cut a single letter or symbol from a piece of material. This has been accomplished by placing a die (face up) on a surface beneath a platen that may be actuated vertically downwardly by a hydraulic piston. When a piece of material is placed on the die and the piston is actuated, the symbol or letter is punched from the material. In the alternative, a piece of material was placed beneath the die (face down) which was struck by a piston actuated platten. In either case, the operator then removes the material including the symbol that has been cut. This procedure may be repeated as often as desired. When one desired to produce a different letter or symbol, the die had to be removed and a new die inserted. Since different letters and symbols have different widths, it was very difficult to line up various letters or symbols on a single sheet with proper spacing.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved sign making machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign making machine having a continuous feed of sheet material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign making machine wherein various dies may be quickly and simply installed into the platen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign making machine that is simple and safe to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign making machine that will provide a plurality of letters or symbols at one time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign making machine that will automatically mark the sheet material so that the next symbol may be properly spaced.
These and other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration and example only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.